A New Legacy
by Shur'tugalRob
Summary: At the age of 25, a young eleven-human halfling, Turahk came upon a black and crimson stone. Little did he know how much this stone would change his life. AU, may have some pairings later on. T for now.
1. Prologue

**Hey there I'm Rob, and this is my first time writing other than for school, so I hope its not too bad :) This is an Inheritance Cycle AU, where I will have 2-3 of my own characters/dragons and all the originals if I wish. As I finish this, I'm in the process of thinking up and typing chapters 1 through 3.**

** Prologue.**

Turahk, a young human-elven Halfling, had been fishing the Ramr River south of Gil'ead before deciding he should be on his way home, suddenly on the horizon he noticed something, a black flash to be exact. Turahk being curious as he was felt he should risk being scolded by his mother to find out the cause of the flash he had seen out by Marna, and with that he grabbed his pack off the ground and took off at a sprint, oblivious to the sapphire blue dragon and its rider flying above him towards Gil'ead.

** Meanwhile...**

After dreaming of another dragon egg appearing in Gil'ead, along with his previous dreams of an elven female in capture in the prison there, had driven Eragon and his dragon Saphira to make haste to Gil'ead. Eragon could freshly remember the pain of the torture the female elf was going through in the prison, he couldn't understand why but he felt the strong need to protect her from anymore harm. _Saphira we should be nearing Gil'ead soon, I think you should stay outside the city for now while I go and check things out. _Eragon let the worry he felt for Saphira's safety leak through their link. _Eragon don't worry, I will do as you ask but at the first sign of trouble I'm coming after you, wether or not you safe this she-elf you want to help so much. _With that the conversation was over, and both Rider and dragon concentrated on their goal.

** 4 days later... (Turahk POV)**

I felt panicked, a day ago, just after finding the stone that was the source of the black flash I had heard a roar in the direction of Gil'ead and worried for my mother, without a second thought I grabbed the black and crimson stone and hurridly put it in my pack and began running back home as fast as I possibly could. As I neared Gil'ead and my home I saw smoke, and with that felt a pang of sorrow, running faster than before I came closer to the walls and finally noticed the smoke was coming from a hole in the roof of the prison. _Thank god... its only from the prison, mother should be safe then, but what am I to do with this stone I found_. I quickly passed the guards and headed through the center of town towards home anxious to see my mother again.

I quickly got home and opened the door, walking in hoping to hear my mother welcome me home... but I heard nothing, looking around I began to panic. Everything was in disarray, and thrown around...someone had been here, so I felt out with my mind for my mother. I couldn't feel her._ Oh no...no...no what happend, wheres my mother..._ Running outside to our stable I saw that our horse was gone... my mother had left me._ Why...why...why did you go mother_ I sank down sobbing uncontroably, not knowing what to do now. After a few minutes I got up and slowly walked to the gates, passed the guards and out towards Du Weldenvardern. _Maybe someone there will remember me and be able to help...yes I'll go to Osilon_. With that decided and a new goal in mind I began to walk around Isenstar lake, heading in the direction I hoped Osilon layed. As night quickly crept in I set up camp, and lay with the stone held in my hands nestled in my stomach and fell asleep like that.

**Well thats my prologue. Hope everyone who reads likes it . Turahk will be described more physically and mentally in chapter 1 and 2 so don't worry . Review please **


	2. Chapter 1  Renewed Hope

**A/N: I do not own anything from the Inheritance Cycle, just borrowing characters and some ideas, etc. Chapter 2 will be up in 2-3 days, and I'm hoping by then to finally have some reviews Well onto the story**

**Chapter One – Renewed Hope.**

After a long two years of training with Griffin, his uncle, Turahk decided he should finally head to Ellesmera and talk to Queen Islanzadi, and inform her of his news and current situation for he hoped greatly that she could help him with his dilemma. Slowing down from his run Turahk unslung his pack and gently took out the black and crimson egg from inside, it was still the same as it had been for almost a year, one thin crack running along its height. With renewed vigor Turahk ran ever faster towards Ellesmera and Tialdari Hall and finally after another hour of running he finally arrived. Upon his arrival Turahk quickly began to search for Queen Islanzadi, he ran by the Menoa tree and quickly came upon Tialdari Hall as the Queen was leaving, shouting quickly "WAIT!" Turahk began sprinting again, until he reached her location.

"I'm sorry for the interruption but I have something important to tell you" Turahk had begun to speak without considering who he was talking to, and it was not till he noticed her rage filled stare before he realized his mistake. "Atra esterni ono thelduin" he began anew, "Atra du evarinya ono varda" Islanzadi replied coldly, "Un atra mor'ranr lifa unin hjarta onr" Turahk finished, before he continued on.. "Queen Islanzadi, I apologize for my rudeness, but I had something urgent to speak with you about."

"Very well, what is this matter of urgency you must speak to me about, I have important matters to attend to myself." Islanzadi replied with underlying harshness in her tone. "It would be better if I showed you" Turahk hesitantly replied, before reaching into his pack and bringing out the black egg. " As you can see Queen Islanzadi I have found a dragon egg, and not only that... but just under a year ago during my training with my uncle, the egg began to hatch... or so I thought, after this singular crack appeared the process halted." Turahk now looked at Islanzadi with an intense worry in his eyes. Taken back Islanzadi began speaking carefully, "Turahk this is indeed urgent news you've brought to me, and now we have a few matters to address, first I'll begin by telling you that I know not what is wrong with your dragon egg, but it shall hatch when its ready. Secondly we must now begin training another new rider" with this Islanzadi noticed a peak of interest in Turahk. "And lastly after your training you will be joining Shadeslayer and my daughter Arya with the Varden."

Turahk slowly let what Queen Islanzadi sink in before speaking. "I am greatful that you are willing to allow me to be trained at this time my Queen, but may I ask who shall be training me, surely there is not another rider around to train me is there?" With a slight hint of amusement Islanzadi relied by pointing in the sky above Tialdari Hall, to which Turahk turned to look towards, the sight he saw was one he would never forget. A golden dragon and its rider were making way to himself and the Queen, Turahk suddenly became overcome by joy, and nervousness as the golden dragon landed infront of him.

Now standing beside Glaedr, Oromis had the chance to study the new rider infront of him. The rider appeared to be half human and half elven, with long black hair flowing into red tips, his eyes were an almost translucent red, with slight grey coloring, over his right eye he had a red scar that formed into an upside down pentagon above his eye. His face void of emotion, although a hint of joy was creeping through his emotionless mask. " Young one, I am Oromis, The Cripple Who is Whole, and The Wandering Sage, I shall be your teacher in the ways of the rider, and from today on myself, and Glaedr shall be your masters" Oromis had looked deep into Turahks eyes as he had said this, and before he changed his gaze Turhak had replied " Yes Oromis-elda, thank you for this opportunity, I look foward to my training" Looking from Oromis to Queen Islanzadi, Turhak continued " If I may be excused, I had quiet the journey, so I shall retire for the night and get some rest" with that Turhak bowed and headed to his tree-house with the dragon egg safely in his arms.

**Turahk POV.**

I walked into my tree-house and lay on my bed, thinking over the events of today. _I can't believe I will be training under a rider of old... I wonder what I'll be learning..._Suddenly my thoughts were broken as I heard something like a chirp, I looked around for the source before hearing it again, this time louder. I got out of bed and walked too the dragon egg when I heard yet another loud chirp, this time I was sure it came from the egg. As I neared it the shell exploded, knocking me back into the wall, as I collected myself to stand up the young dragon bounded over to where I was, and poked at my hand with its nose... I had not expected what happened next...


End file.
